


Все, что есть между нами

by smokeymoon, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Через семь недель пребывания в криокамере Баки Барнс просыпается.





	Все, что есть между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love between us is a long river running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239706) by [lupinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/pseuds/lupinely). 



> нецензурная лексика, неграфичные упоминания психологической обработки, насилия.

Через семь недель пребывания в криокамере Баки Барнс просыпается.

Лучшие ученые и врачи Ваканды не могут этого объяснить. Сначала ускоряется его сердечный ритм, потом начинает расти кровяное давление, а за ним и все остальные показатели жизнедеятельности. В ответ на это криосистема запускает программу аварийной защиты, которую никогда прежде не приходилось использовать и которая незамедлительно повышает температуру в камере, соотнося ее с медленным ритмом его сердца. В любой системе криостаза есть такой вспомогательный протокол: на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств параметры в камере должны быстро перестроиться, чтобы не навредить человеку и дать ему максимально естественно и безболезненно выйти из стазиса. Такого раньше не случалось. Баки Барнс стал первым и единственным пациентом, который внезапно очнулся от криосна.

Он не помнит, где он, но при выходе из заморозки это каждый раз так. И он ждет, что врач, подошедшая к нему с озадаченным выражением лица, сейчас достанет красный журнал с серебрянной звездой и зачитает те десять слов, которые он знает наизусть. Эти слова приводят его в такой ужас, что он никогда не хотел бы их слышать. Конечно же, она ничего такого не делает, вместо этого проверяя жизненные показатели и реакцию Баки: светит фонариком в глаза, заглядывает в уши, измеряет температуру и щупает пульс. Она хмурится и говорит что-то своему ассистенту на вакандийском. Баки все еще холодный, но это всегда проходит долго, и вскоре доктор начинает сыпать медицинскими терминами. Она не спрашивает, почему он проснулся, она вообще с ним практически не разговаривает, а потом они с ассистентом уходят, и на их месте появляется Т’Чалла – руки сложены на груди, внимательные глаза изучают Баки, а ему не нравится, когда на него так смотрят, и он отводит взгляд, начиная разглядывать свою руку.

Т’Чалла в конце концов говорит:

– Как себя чувствуешь, Барнс?

Баки прислушивается к себе, пытаясь определить, чувствует ли он вообще хоть что-то.

– Нормально. – Голос скрипит.

Т’Чалла протягивает ему бутылку воды.

– Мы не собирались тебя будить так рано.

Я знаю, думает Баки. Он не очень понимает, что произошло. Он что-то помнит, хоть и не должен, ведь человек не должен ничего помнить из криосна. Раньше такого не случалось, а сейчас у него в голове полно воспоминаний и впечатлений, которые непонятны ему самому.

– Доктор Агуда сказала, что ты будешь в порядке, – говорит Т’Чалла, никак не реагируя на очевидное беспокойство Баки. – Правда, по ее словам, после твоего внезапного пробуждения тебя нельзя помещать в криокамеру еще как минимум несколько дней, так что если ты хочешь снова…

– Нет, – быстро говорит Баки. – Не хочу.

Т’Чалла не отвечает, просто смотрит на Баки до тех пор, пока тот не начинает нервничать под этим прямым и открытым взглядом. Т’Чалла серьезно рискует, укрывая его здесь, но сейчас Баки становится для него еще большей проблемой. В очередной раз.

– Ты знаешь, почему проснулся? – спрашивает Т’Чалла.

Правая рука Баки неосознанно дергается.

– Нет. – Он помнит поле, помнит тень и только одно слово – останься. Больше ничего.

– Понятно, – говорит Т’Чалла и, чуть помолчав, продолжает: – Ты останешься в Ваканде? Ты здесь желанный гость, и если захочешь, у тебя будет дом и все что нужно.

Баки размышляет. Здесь может быть так же, как было в Бухаресте: место, где можно побыть одному, заново изучить себя, и здесь гораздо безопаснее, чем где бы то ни было. Соблазнительно. Ему бы поганенькую квартирку с ровной жесткой кроватью, и чтобы какой-нибудь бродячий кот временами скребся в дверь, потому что его здесь кормят.

В самом деле соблазнительно, но он не может тут остаться.

– Нет, – говорит Баки. – Спасибо за все, что вы для меня сделали и простите за то, что я… – «был занозой у вас в заднице» – … доставил столько проблем.

– Я имел ввиду ровно то, что сказал, – отмахивается Т’Чалла. – Я хочу помочь. И в Ваканде у тебя всегда будут союзники, Барнс.

С Баки такое впервые. Он смущен и озадачен тем, что король суверенного государства предлагает ему любую возможную помощь. Человек, который совсем его не знает, с которым его не связывает ничего ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем, – все же сам предлагает помочь.

– Мне сообщить капитану Роджерсу о твоем пробуждении? – спрашивает Т’Чалла.

– Нет, – Баки бросает на него беглый взгляд. – Вы держите с ним связь? – Стив сказал, что после всего произошедшего на какое-то время заляжет на дно, и Баки не собирается тревожить его по прошествии менее чем двух месяцев.

– У меня есть его сотовый, – говорит Т’Чалла. – Наверняка одноразовый. Но при необходимости я могу с ним связаться.

– У меня тоже, – говорит Баки и почему-то в голову приходит мысль про Сэма. Он гонит ее прочь. – Я уеду. Если можно, то сегодня же.

– Конечно. – Баки отмечает, что несколько секунд Т’Чалла сомневается, но все же говорит: – Я разработал для тебя новую руку. Это только прототип – я все же не ожидал, что он понадобится так скоро – но это рабочий прототип. Если хочешь, я покажу ее тебе и помогу подсоединить.

У Баки пересыхает во рту. Он сжимает пальцы правой руки, усиленно стараясь не думать про свое левое плечо и не вспоминать Старка, отрывающего ему руку, и медленно кивает.

– Да, – говорит он и нерешительно добавляет: – Спасибо.

Баки получает новую руку, паспорт, смену одежды и пистолет.

– На всякий случай, – говорит Т'Чалла. – Вдруг пригодится.

Баки не хочет брать пистолет, но все же берет. Его мучает вопрос о том, по-прежнему ли его разыскивают все известные спецслужбы, не поменялось ли чего за эти семь недель, но ведь Т’Чалла сам ничего не сказал, а значит - не поменялось, и Баки не хочет выглядеть глупо, задавая такие вопросы.

– Удачи, Барнс, – говорит Т’Чалла на прощание. – Помни, ты можешь вернуться сюда в любой момент.

Баки кивает, не способный на большее, и садится в самолет до Нью-Йорка. Он ожидает, что его мгновенно узнают и повяжут, но этого не происходит. Новая рука хороша, даже лучше прежней – черный гладкий металл, никаких лишних звуков и постороннего внимания. Он надевает перчатки и футболку с длинным рукавом, потому что одно дело не скрывать лицо на людях, и совсем другое – показать протез. Точно будут проблемы. А у Баки нет ни времени, ни сил решать проблемы.

Он еще не знает, куда идти. Какая-то часть его настойчиво требует найти Стива, но что-то в этом не так. Они со Стивом всегда ищут друг друга. И Баки точно знает, что сделает это снова, причем скоро, но пока он не готов. Последние несколько лет – кажется, что это и была вся его жизнь – Баки постоянно чувствовал себя крайне уязвимым. А мысль о поисках Стива – особенно сейчас, после всего, что Стив для него сделал – заставляла ощущение беззащитности просто зашкаливать. Он не был готов. Но куда же тогда идти?

Баки вспомнил, как подумал про Сэма Уилсона. Он наблюдал за ним уже после падения Гидры и Щ.И.Т.а. Человек с металлическими крыльями, который всегда шел за Капитаном Америкой. Баки знал немало таких людей, но когда Ревущие Коммандос шли за Стивом на войну, у них была благородная цель. Сэм же шел за Стивом на верную гибель, становясь отступником. Мало кто на такое решался, но Сэм сделал без лишних вопросов.

Баки не сравнивает его с собой, у него все не так просто и не так осознанно. Баки никогда не шел на такое самоотречение, как Сэм, но было в нем что-то знакомое и почти родное, поэтому они всегда сражались плечом к плечу. И несмотря на то, что Баки не хочет быть уязвимым и считает, что Сэму нет до него никакого дела, ему больше некуда пойти. Сэм не станет с порога в него стрелять, и к тому же может знать, где сейчас Стив, а значит, Баки не придется искать его самому.

Поэтому как только самолет садится, Баки берет напрокат машину и направляется к Сэму, вспомнив, что у того есть квартира в Вашингтоне. Вообще-то далеко не факт, что Сэм живет там же, может, он переехал или скрывается вместе со Стивом. Но Баки уже определил свой маршрут и не собирается спешить. Он рассмотрит все варианты и сделает выбор – то, чего не делал семьдесят лет.

* * *

Под ботинками хрустит вечная мерзлота. Приятный, успокаивающий звук, напоминающий Баки о холодном металле оружия, о толстых стальных дверях и морозном полумраке камеры. Он идет уже давно. Солнце скользит по белому краю снежной равнины, растягивая тени, будто резиновые ленты. Снег перемежается участками твердой, как камень, земли. Баки продирается сквозь снег к холодному далекому солнечному лучу, который все равно не греет. Он борется изо всех сил, но это не меняет ничего, только крошится корка льда под металлическими набойками на подошвах его ботинок. Надо идти дальше. Когда-то его рука дробила скалы, теперь нет: пустой рукав куртки связан в узел и качается сбоку, как маятник. Когда не знаешь, куда идешь, то и не коришь себя за то, что никогда раньше там не был.

Баки практически уверен, что все это не реально, хотя нет, холод вполне настоящий. Но снег и мертвые лишайники – однозначно иллюзия. Он помнит, как его спрашивали, готов ли он вернуться в крио, но он не должен помнить вообще ничего.

Он больше не узнает голос, звучащий в голове. Когда-то это был голос сержанта из учебного лагеря для новобранцев – крепче держи винтовку, Барнс! На фронте это был голос Стива. «Не вздумай умирать, черт возьми!» Но дольше всего, десятилетиями, это был голос Золы. Даже после того, как у Гидры появились новые хозяева, голос Золы оставался самым громким, бесконечно самодовольным и бесил больше всех остальных.

_Готов подчиняться, Солдат?_

И всегда, неизменно – да.

* * *

Сэм явно не в восторге. По дороге Баки решил, что придумает, что сказать, но в итоге он просто стоит у Сэма на пороге и смотрит на его ноги, чувствуя себя очень глупо и одиноко. А еще он устал. Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы с ним сейчас был его рюкзак, с блокнотом внутри. Без него Баки чувствует себя потерянным.

– О, Спящая красавица проснулась, – наконец говорит Сэм.

Баки дергает плечом и чувствует себя еще глупей. Он не знает, куда деть руки. На левой надета перчатка, на правой нет, и обе беззащитные и пустые. Пистолет Т’Чаллы он выбросил в мусорный бак еще перед посадкой в самолет.

– Что ж, заходи, – говорит Сэм. – За домом скорей всего наблюдают, а мы сейчас выглядим чертовски подозрительно.

Баки хочет спросить, но молчит. С большой вероятностью за домом Сэма наблюдает не одна организация: нераскрытые ячейки Гидры, американское правительство, ООН, Мстители, Тони Старк. Ну и еще куча народу, которому очень нужно выяснить, где сейчас находится Баки Барнс. К тому же известно, что Баки и раньше находил убежище у Сэма.

Баки заходит в квартиру и усилием воли заставляет себя не просчитывать пути к отступлению. Он не хочет уходить так, поэтому просто дает Сэму проводить себя на кухню, где тот наливает себе стакан воды, делает глоток, но ничего не предлагает Баки.

– Ты не в тюрьме, – говорит Баки.

– Ага, – отвечает Сэм. – Остальные тоже. Нат нашла какую-то бредовую поправку к договору и притащила в ООН, нас всех оправдали. Там говорилось, что мы подчинялись приказам Стива, а значит, ему одному и отвечать. Я думаю, это он ей подкинул идею. – Сэм пожимает плечами. – Поэтому он все еще в бегах, а я, – медлит он, – здесь.

– Тебе оставили крылья?

– Нет. Но Нат присматривает за ними, а Шэрон сказала, что при необходимости потянет за нужные ниточки и мне их вернут. Посмотрим.

Когда Баки ничего не отвечает и никак не реагирует на подколку со стаканом воды, Сэм, кажется, сдается:

– Пить хочешь?

Баки отрицательно качает головой.

– Нет? Ну ладно. – Сэм ставит стакан на стол. Ему явно неловко, он нервничает и буквально источает чувство вины. Когда Баки видел Сэма последний раз, ничего такого и в помине не было, поэтому Баки окончательно теряется и даже забывает, зачем собственно пришел. Он ждет, что Сэм заговорит первым или сделает хоть что-нибудь, но тот, кажется, не собирается нарушать затянувшееся молчание.

Когда тишина становится невыносимой, Сэм все же произносит:

– Слушай, чувак, извини.

Эта фраза выводит Баки из оцепенения:

– Что?

– Я догадываюсь, зачем ты пришел, и я наверно это заслужил… Слушай, я понятия не имел, что Старк собирается сделать. Он сказал, что передумал, что он теперь на твоей стороне… – _на твоей стороне, а не на стороне Стива_ , – …и что собирается тебе помочь. До меня дошло, что он меня наебал, только когда Стив за мной пришел, а у него под мышкой болтался ты почти без сознания и с оторванной рукой. В общем – прости меня, это я виноват в том, что он вас нашел.

Баки в упор смотрит на Сэма:

– Ты не шутишь.

– Да с чего бы! – раздраженно говорит Сэм. – Я знаю, что облажался, но ты пойми, я не собирался…

Баки не дает ему договорить:

– Ты не виноват, он бы все равно… – Баки крепко прижимает ладони к глазам, под веками картинка: Старк подходит к нему и вырывает руку, данную Гидрой, бывшую его благословением и проклятием.

Баки вспоминает боль, будто молнией прошившую тело, голову и сердце, а еще – каким бесполезным он почувствовал себя в ту секунду, но и каким свободным, каким же чертовски свободным! Если бы Старк об этом знал, то наверняка не стал бы трогать руку, а вместо нее вырвал бы Баки глотку. Эта рука никогда не была выбором Баки: ни ее приобретение, ни потеря – и вот это было хуже всего. Как клеймо, выжженное на затылке, напоминающее обо всем, что у него отобрали. И вот наконец чертовой штуковины не стало. Боль рассеялась, как и прежде, оставшись навсегда с ним. Но Баки знает, как с этим жить.

– Ты не виноват, – повторяет Баки и сам чувствует, что эти слова для Сэма не значат ничего, пусть даже это чистая правда и он именно так думает. Сэм никогда не причинял Баки вреда. Да он помогал наравне со Стивом – и ничего не просил взамен! Баки не может этого понять. Он вспоминает поле в лунном свете, шипы, впивающиеся в лодыжки, позади в ветвях деревьев поют жаворонки. Зеркало и темное-темное небо. Он думает, а был ли Сэм когда-нибудь в таком месте? И делал ли такой выбор? А еще – как трудно ему самому было его сделать. – Ты не отвечаешь за действия Старка, – говорит Баки. – Ты все сделал правильно. А Старк… – вспышка света, кровь и холодный-холодный снег… – он сделал свой выбор.

Сэм смотрит на Баки и по глазам видно, что он обдумывает сказанное.

– Рад слышать, – говорит он. – Может, когда-нибудь ты сможешь сказать так и про себя.

То есть Сэм искренне надеется, что Баки простит сам себя – это поражает Баки до глубины души. Он не хочет и не может смотреть Сэму в лицо, поэтому отворачивается и меняет тему:

– Почему ты это сделал?

– Что?

– Помог Стиву. В смысле… – Баки не знает, что именно сказать и останавливается на очевидной полуправде: – Ты же меня терпеть не можешь.

– Да ладно тебе, чувак, – Сэм снова начинает нервничать. – Даже если бы я, блядь, тебя ненавидел, а это кстати не так, это не значит, что надо было отправить тебя в тюрьму за то, в чем ты даже не виноват, в то время как настоящие плохие парни отмажутся. Стив рассказывал о тебе… Я помог ему не просто потому, что он Стив, – поспешно добавляет Сэм, будто ему нужно все объяснить. – То, что с тобой сделали… кто-то должен был тебе помочь, или хотя бы дать тебе возможность устроить гребаную передышку.

Баки пытается разобраться, но это тяжело. Мысли с трудом пробиваются сквозь вязкий поток непонимания. Когда-то он сказал Стиву: “Не думаю, что стою всего этого”. Но поведение Стива он мог как-то объяснить. Стив знает его и наверняка думает, что если хорошо постараться, то он сможет вернуть человека, которым Баки когда-то был. (Ничего у него не выйдет). Но Сэм вообще не знает Баки, они ничего не должны друг другу. И Сэм – хороший человек, Баки знает это наверняка. Только не понимает, почему хорошие люди за него сражаются.

Сэм, кажется, чувствует его тревогу.

– Эй, – говорит он, подходит ближе, касаясь руки Баки, и это как ожог. – Давай-ка поднимем настроение. Ты же свободный человек, ну или почти свободный. Ты давно ел? Я закажу пиццу.

* * *

Его квартира в Бухаресте была дешевой, и это было ее лучшее качество, потому что в остальном она была дерьмовой – там было жарко летом и холодно зимой, в дождь с подоконников текла вода. Сломанный погнутый вентилятор под потолком напоминал бешеную птицу в клетке и совсем не разгонял воздух в комнате. Но эта квартира была неприметной и дешевой, а значит, она была идеальной.

Она напоминала его старую квартиру в Бруклине, он это понял на третью ночь, проснувшись в холодном поту и глядя на скрипящий вентилятор под потолком, который тщетно пытался охладить воздух. Тяжело дыша, Баки сел в кровати и вспомнил другой вентилятор в другой комнате и в совсем другое время. Комната, маленькая кровать, старый холодильник и окна, заклеенные газетами, потому что шторы – слишком большая роскошь.

И вот Баки снова там – в Бухаресте, не в Бруклине. Только это невозможно, потому что Стив уже находил его там, а значит, найдет кто угодно, и надо бежать. Эта квартира теперь бесполезна, и он больше сюда не вернется. Баки надеется, что с той облезлой рыжей кошкой все будет нормально. Характер у нее конечно не подарок, но иной раз, глядя на нее, Баки чувствовал, что встретил что-то знакомое. В его жизни очень мало знакомого.

Здесь все на своих местах, и квартира выглядит так, будто он жил в ней весь прошедший год, а не уехал, как только его нашел Стив. Баки размышляет – вот бы все закончилось. Чтобы он мог просто спокойно здесь сидеть. Это возможно вообще? Он не хочет никого видеть, ни с кем говорить. Он хочет зарыться в молчаливую черную землю и больше не подниматься.

Он подходит к кровати – тонкий матрас, старое одеяло – и ложится, неотрывно глядя на вентилятор под потолком. Он медленно вращается, как Земля, как время. Баки закрывает глаза.

А когда снова их открывает, он уже где-то в другом месте и в другом времени. Это не старая бруклинская квартира, это дом родителей. Он лежит, свернувшись калачиком, на своей детской кровати. Кто-то гладит его по волосам и тихонько напевает. Баки слышит смех сестер в коридоре, но будто издалека. Их голоса доносятся до него сквозь десятилетия, он плохо помнит их, но они вызывают в нем тоску по детству и глубокую печаль. К тому моменту, когда он смог подумать о том, чтобы найти семью, они все уже умерли. Даже младшая – Ребекка. В те годы, когда кто-то из них уходил из жизни (в 1957 – мама, сестры в 1980, 1988 и 1991) Гидра всякий раз решала подержать его в заморозке чуть дольше обычного, будто даже в криокамере, после всего, что они с ним сделали, Баки мог каким-то образом узнать, что они мертвы, мог услышать голоса, зовущие его, своего старшего брата, который так и не вернулся с войны, и которого они поминали в каждый его день рождения, на Пасху и в тот день, когда он ушел на фронт, откуда не написал ни строчки за все время.

Баки больно. Боль разливается по телу. Болит грудь, живот, глаза и рука. Только одна рука. Его голова лежит у мамы на коленях, она продолжает гладить его по волосам. Баки не знает, семь ему лет или семнадцать, а может двадцать восемь или вообще столько, сколько сейчас. Он не знает, как считать то время, что он провел в криокамере – как прошедшее или как потерянное.

«У тебя так сильно отросли волосы, малыш», – говорит мама. Она гладит длинные пряди, заправленные за ухо. Баки закрывает глаза, не позволяя им наполняться влагой. Это все сон? Для сна слишком реально и слишком больно, но совсем не похоже на те кошмары, что мучили его в Бухаресте, когда начали возвращаться воспоминания, одно за другим. Он собирал их, переживая снова и снова, жадно ища новые. Это было совсем не так, как сейчас. Баки думает, что если откроет глаза и посмотрит на маму, она будет точно такой же, как и в тот день, когда он семилетний ободрал коленку и плакал навзрыд, а она вытирала его слезы пальцами с побелевшими кончиками ногтей.

«Я позабочусь о тебе, – говорит мама. Теплые пальцы ерошат его волосы, гладят за ушами и по затылку. – Возвращайся домой, Джеймс. Возвращайся».

Соблазн согласиться велик. Только Баки не может вернуться домой. Он и раньше не мог, еще до Гидры, до жизни в бегах, до того, как начал собирать свои украденные воспоминания. Он ушел из дома в шестнадцать, чтобы заработать денег сестрам на школу-интернат. Через десять лет он ушел на фронт, и единственной весточкой о нем стало имя в письме, подписанном капитаном Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом: «С глубоким сожалением сообщаю вам, что ваш сын, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, погиб во время военных действий в Австрии…»

О возвращении домой Баки не думал никогда, у него даже мысли такой не мелькало. Последние полтора года, что он провел, прячась в Лейпциге, Стокгольме, Бухаресте, он точно знал – у него не осталось дома.

Но сейчас, здесь, когда мама нежно касается его лица и просит вернуться… Я хотел бы, говорит себе Баки. И я вернусь. Однажды. Но не так.

«Я не могу, – он поворачивается и видит мамино грустное лицо. Она прикладывает пальцы к его вискам. – Мам, я не могу. Прости, мне так жаль».

Она наклоняется, целует его в лоб и тихо говорит: «Мне тоже».

У нее за спиной улыбается темнота.

* * *

Баки позволяет Сэму отвести себя в другую комнату и посадить на диван. Сэм заказывает пиццу и они едят, говоря о разном: о статусе Заковианского договора, о том, что делал Сэм в последние семь недель, где сейчас остальные, те, кто пошел за Стивом, откуда у Баки новая рука и какие планы у Т’Чаллы. Примерно через час Баки чувствует, что ему лучше, он успокаивается. Пойти к Сэму было верным решением. Происходящее обретает смысл, хотя бы немного.

– Слушай, тебе стоит побриться, – говорит Сэм. – И подстричься. Так будет проще слиться с толпой. Система распознавания лиц тебя все равно узнает, в любом виде, но хоть прохожие не будут оборачиваться.

Последние несколько лет забота Баки о собственной внешности сводилась к тому, что раз в несколько месяцев он стягивал волосы в хвост и отрезал их ножом. А сейчас ему даже почти нравилась их длина. Но побриться, наверно, и правда стоит, как и принять душ.

– У меня нет ножниц, – говорит он, на что Сэм великодушно машет рукой в сторону ванной комнаты дальше по коридору. Баки запирается там и осматривается. На краю ванны лежит бритва. Баки тратит примерно минуту на то, чтобы включить воду в душе, и ждет, пока она станет горячей. Он думает о том, что сейчас делает Сэм. Баки странно пользоваться его ванной, он чувствует себя захватчиком и хочет поскорей с этим покончить. Но при этом он хочет подольше постоять под душем, позволяя воде литься ему на голову, струями стекая по лицу и телу.

Он быстро моется и бреет лицо, даже ни разу не порезавшись. Мыло приятно пахнет чистотой и напоминает о доме, оставшемся в прошлой жизни, таком странном и далеком доме, что кажется, будто он где-то на другой планете, которая вращается вокруг совсем другой звезды. Сыплется стекло, сыплется сера. Он вспоминает разбитое зеркало и не знает – почему. Это незнание бьет резкой острой болью в грудь. Баки оседает на пол, пока боль не отпускает, отходя на второй план.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Сэм доедает последний кусок пиццы.

– Ванну за собой прибрал?

– Ага, – отвечает Баки и улыбается в ответ на улыбку Сэма.

– Хорошо выглядишь, – говорит Сэм, – как обычный человек.

Баки неожиданно для себя самого отрывисто смеется, и он удивлен, как это оказывается приятно.

– Что, черт побери, это значит?

Сэм загадочно улыбается и отправляет в рот последний кусочек.

– Ты же собираешься искать Стива, так?

В этот раз смена темы не вызывает неприятных ощущений. Баки все это время думал о Стиве. Сэм тоже.

– Да, – говорит Баки и чувствует кончики своих волос. – Мне просто нужно было место… чтобы для начала прийти в себя.

– В любое время, чувак, – голос Сэма становится серьезным и звучит глуше. – Без проблем.

Баки чувствует, как теплеет лицо. От смотрит в сторону и думает, как бы уйти.

– Я могу тебе сказать, где он, – говорит Сэм. – Хотя, держу пари, ты на это и рассчитывал. – Баки кивает. – Ладно. Я дам тебе координаты. – Сэм встает, а потом вдруг мешкает. Наконец он говорит: – Он очень огорчился, когда ты решил вернуться, ну… А он не хотел влиять на твой выбор, хотел, чтобы ты решил сам, что для тебя лучше. – Сэм замолкает и оглядывает Баки. В его взгляде теплота и грусть. – Ты хоть знаешь, как долго он тебя искал?

Баки нервно сглатывает.

– Да, – говорит он, – знаю.

* * *

Всю ночь идет снег. Глубже всего во тьму он погружался именно здесь. У Гидры было множество подразделений, и только несколько из них были спрятаны в сибирских льдах, остальные разбросаны по всему миру: прямо рядом с базой Щ.И.Т.а в Нью-Йорке, в Бангладеше и Триполи, в Сараево и Лиме, и еще в сотнях городов. В голове Баки мозаика из воспоминаний о каждом из них, как его перевозили с места на место, отдавали приказы; он помнит свои миссии: запах выдержанного хереса в Толедо, кристально-синюю воду в Марокко, сиреневые и желтые цветы, пробивающиеся сквозь щели в асфальте в Анкаре. Кровь на костяшках пальцев в Каире, раздробленные кости в Чикаго. Но лучше всего Баки помнит снег. Холод. Куда ни глянь – огромное пустое пространство Сибири, которое напоминает ему войну до падения в пропасть. Он лежит на дне совершенно пустого оврага, и есть только небо, пистолет рядом и скорбный крик птиц, ожидающих его смерти.

Но именно здесь все началось. Это ось колеса, а все остальное – лишь спицы и пыль. С каждым шагом он все ближе к сердцу всего этого, к ржавому ядру в его груди, которое прикидывается человеческим сердцем.

_Солдат — ?_

Внезапно он понимает, что пришел. Бледные лучи рассвета разрывают горизонт, снегом покрыто лицо, руки. Стальные двери в инее, через окно за Баки наблюдают черные смеющиеся глаза. Если бы офицеры Гидры решили, что он слишком долго выходит из криостаза, именно здесь они связали бы его, бросили бы на колени и били лицом об лед, пока изо рта и из глаз не пошла бы кровь. Именно здесь, пока он еще помнил свое имя, он пытался вынудить их убить его, но они только смеялись в ответ и привязывали его к адским машинам, заставляя гореть. И оставалась только пустота, которая никуда не делась и по сей день.

Он входит в центр базы, в сердце змеи. С девятой попытки набирается смелости посмотреть. С девятой попытки протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на красную обложку с выцветшей серебрянной звездой.

На ощупь она холодная. Он ждал, что между рваных страниц этого старого журнала окажутся спрятаны молнии и адское пламя. Но нет, все по-прежнему, страха нет. Если он откроет этот журнал, из него полезут черные шипы и гнилое мясо, густая нефть зальет руки. Он не открывает журнал.

* * *

– Баки.

Стив так произносит его имя, будто ему дали под дых. Рот открыт, на лице вспыхивает полдюжины эмоций – удивление, недоумение, горе, гнев, облегчение, неуверенность, – потом они гаснут и перед ним снова Стив Роджерс – воплощенное спокойствие. Баки ненавидит себя за ощущение счастья от того, что в этот раз не нужно нападать на Стива.

Убежище Стива – это маленький домик в лесу на севере штата Нью-Йорк. Баки практически уверен – хоть и не полностью – что у Стива никогда не было собственных убежищ, а это для него кто-то организовал, скорей всего, Романова. А еще Баки понятия не имеет, как ей, черт возьми, удалось уговорить его здесь сидеть. Стив никогда подолгу не оставался на одном месте. Всегда в движении, всегда на пути от одной драки к другой. Для него всегда находилась новая война.

Всякий раз, когда Стив рядом, на Баки обрушивается лавина. Гребаный тайфун боли, воспоминаний, горя и радости. Помнишь, каким ты был и каким был я? А помнишь нас вместе? Даже когда Баки был в самой жесткой хватке Гидры, Стиву хватило всего одного слова, одного имени, и все рассыпалось, плотины рухнули, разум затопило воспоминаниями, и все что оставалось Баки – стоять на пути бешеного потока, позволяя ему себя унести. Только вот он устал от бесконечного течения этой реки, от капель дождя, все время стучащих по макушке. Интересно, Стив тоже? Судя по его взгляду, Баки кажется, что да.

Теперь Баки легко вспоминать, только вот что делать с этими обрывками прошлого, как склеить их вместе – он не знает. Да и стоит ли? Баки очень четко помнит все, что он делал для Гидры, гораздо лучше, чем, например, как уходил сегодня из дома Сэма. Лицо Старка, когда тот понял, что Баки сделал с его родителями. С его матерью.

_– Возвращайся домой, малыш._

Ты хотя бы помнишь ее? Гнев. Конечно, он помнит. Самое трудное – перестать помнить.

Все это очень быстро мелькает у него голове. Стив стоит, открыв дверь, на расстоянии всего одного вздоха и произносит его имя. А потом реальность возвращается: солнце клонится к закату, вокруг пахнет лесом, нет никаких лишних звуков, только деревья и время. Обычный день, где Стив и Баки – два обычных человека, каждый из которых ждет, что другой заговорит первым.

– Заходи, – в конце концов говорит Стив, и Баки входит в дом.

* * *

У Баки проблема: он не уверен, что Стив помнит то, что помнит он сам.

Память так устроена, она может допускать ошибки. Это интерпретация реальности, а не ее зеркальное отражение.

Баки помнит жаркие летние ночи, где двое мальчишек сидят в своем укрытии из одеял и рассказывают друг другу страшные истории. Стив рыдает после похорон матери в объятиях Баки, а тот сжимает его крепко-крепко, потому что боится: если отпустит, они оба развалятся на куски. А вот он лежит без сна в Австрии, глядя на спящего Стива – на линию его носа, на изгиб губ. И Баки помнит поцелуй, которого никогда не было. И который был, отчаянный и жадный. Они теснятся в маленькой палатке, которая полагается Стиву, как командиру Ревущих Коммандос. Руки и губы встречаются снова и снова, разгоняя тьму, будто высекая искры между их телами. Стив запрокидывает голову, и Баки впивается губами в его ключицу. Их обоих трясет крупной дрожью.

Баки не хочет помнить Стива таким, особенно если сам Стив не помнит того света, что сиял между ними вопреки темноте и войне, отчаянно пытавшимся задушить этот свет. Стив ничего об этом не сказал, только спросил Баки, что он помнит, что знает, о чем думает. А ты сам что думаешь, Стив? – хотел спросить Баки и притянуть его за воротник поближе к себе. Не сваливай на меня эту ношу, я один ее не вытяну.

Стив мог все это воспринимать иначе, чем Баки. Даже тогда, и Баки это знал. Была война, каждый день они могли погибнуть. И в каком-то смысле так и произошло. А потом все началось заново. Если нужно, Баки отпустит прошлое, но ведь это Стив постоянно просит его вспомнить.

Разве можно о таком просить? Баки и раньше не знал, влюбился ли он в Стива, когда тот был безрассудным вечно избитым подростком, или уже когда стал национальным героем. Он до сих пор любит, только теперь это чувство мешается с горьким сожалением и постоянными размышлениями о том, что Стив сделал для него из чувства вины, что – из врожденной принципиальности, а что…

Точно не из-за любви.

Баки изменился, с этим никто не станет спорить. И даже если Стив и был влюблен семьдесят лет назад, это не значит, что он чувствует то же самое сейчас. Но Баки очень устал разбираться в этом сам, устал тянуть за нитки и наблюдать, как рассыпается гобелен, не открывая ничего заслуживающего внимания. Он вытащил Стива из реки. И Стив вытащил его из реки. Услуга за услугу. Если все так и есть, Баки нужно знать, потому что это последнее, что не дает ему покоя.

 _Ты хоть знаешь, как долго он тебя искал?_ Только важно не как долго, а почему. Сэм знал почему, Баки видел это по его лицу, только не придумал, как спросить.

* * *

– Тебя Т’Чалла разбудил?

Разумный вопрос. Баки уже почти забыл, что должен сейчас быть в криокапсуле. Забывать больно, помнить больно, вообще все это больно. Он просто хочет, чтобы больше не было больно.

– Нет.

– Что-то случилось с криосистемой?

Баки сам еще не понял, что случилось.

– Нет, – повторяет он.

Стив просто смотрит на него. Они сидят на очень маленькой кухне. Дальше по коридору очень маленькая спальня и очень маленькая ванная комната. И больше ничего. Стив, должно быть, тут почти свихнулся. А может и нет. Раньше он всегда жил в тесноте.

– Я не понимаю, – говорит наконец Стив, и это первый раз, когда Баки слышит от него подобную фразу.

– Трудно объяснить, – говорит Баки. Поле, звезды, нож, поцелуй. Останься, останься, останься, будь. Он прижимает ладони к столешнице. Зачем он сюда пришел? Он должен был прийти.

– Ладно, – неуверенно говорит Стив. Это странно, и это злит Баки. Стив всегда говорил уверенно, даже до сыворотки.

Еще не поздно, но Баки ужасно устал, а еще он зол и обижен.

– Тут есть где поспать? – спрашивает он.

Стив уступает ему свою очень маленькую кровать в спальне, и Баки не испытывает ни малейших угрызений совести оттого, что у Стива нет даже дивана. Он сворачивается под одеялом, которым укрывался Стив (оно пахнет им), закрывает глаза и с отчаянной злостью заставляет себя уснуть.

Баки просыпается где-то около полуночи. Гудит кондиционер. Деревья снаружи шелестят и перешептываются, приглашая покопаться в своих мыслях, постичь непостижимое. Вместо этого Баки снова закрывает глаза. Голова болит и похожа на решето, из которого, подобно воде, вытек весь покой, и внутри теперь грохочут острые камни. От Баки остались только руки.

Он чувствует Стива в комнате, тот сидит в маленьком кресле возле кровати и смотрит на него. Интересно, думает Баки, Стив понял, что Баки отлично услышал в его голосе болезненные нотки или решил, что удачно скрыл их? Скорей всего, второе. Стив никогда не умел врать или контролировать язык собственного тела, поэтому его всегда легко было читать. Баки же давно этому научился, еще до войны. И все равно, стоило Стиву подойти слишком близко, сердце Баки пускалось вскачь, и успокоить его было делом жизни и смерти. Теперь так не происходит, но Баки не знает, то ли он стал мастером самоконтроля, то ли так сильно изменился, что не чувствует того, что прежде. И этого уже не исправить.

Он помнит Стива на борту квинджета, когда они летели в Сибирь. Был установлен автопилот, но Стив так не вышел из кабины, все проверял и перепроверял приборы. Баки очень от этого устал. Да оставь ты их в покое, думал Баки, пусть будет что будет.

Должно быть, он задремал, потому что вскоре снова просыпается. Стив, ссутулившись, сидит рядом на краю кровати, спиной к Баки, пальцы впиваются в край матраса. Баки не двигается, но Стив наверняка знает, что он проснулся: ритм дыхания изменился, тело напряглось. Баки не знает, что сказать. Он слишком много хочет спросить, но у него для этого слишком мало слов. То, что Стив сделал для него, – не описать. То, что сделал Баки, – не рассказать. Когда Баки думает об этом, в груди становится больно, и между ним и Стивом растет непреодолимая пропасть.

В тусклом свете Баки видит профиль Стива. Движение груди в такт дыханию, изгиб шеи. Баки умеет читать язык чужого тела лучше, чем собственные мысли. Стив тяжело дышит, на щеках яркие пятна румянца, рот приоткрыт, будто он хочет с шумом втянуть воздух в легкие, но боится нарушить гулкую тишину. А ладони, сжимающие матрас, слегка дрожат. Едва ощутимо. Стив наверняка даже не замечает этого, но Баки все видит.

Баки узнает эту картину. Ему страшно. Не надо, молча умоляет он, не надо, Стив, пожалуйста.

И будто услышав его, Стив поворачивается. Совсем чуть-чуть. Баки хватает этого, чтобы увидеть рассеянный взгляд синих глаз. Пожалуйста, думает Баки, но уже сам не знает, о чем просит.

Стив тянется к нему рукой, и она не дрожит. Между ними висит напряженная, болезненная тишина. Тело Баки будто в огне, он закрывает глаза. Пожалуйста. Стив тянет руку еще ближе, он уже мог бы дотронуться, совсем невесомо, до шеи Баки или до подбородка.

Стив отдергивает руку.

Облегчение и нестерпимая мука затапливают горло, грудь и сердце Баки.

– Почему ты это сделал? – спрашивает он, разбивая беспокойное, но безопасное молчание. Зачем помог мне?

Стив не двигается и задерживает дыхание. Он не спрашивает, что Баки имеет в виду.

– Ты мой друг, – говорит он.

Эти слова кувалдой бьют Баки в диафрагму и в основание черепа. Гнев расходится по телу острой жаркой волной.

– Ты врешь.

Стив отворачивается и снова крепко сжимает край кровати и тут же расслабляет ладони.

– Тогда мы оба врем, – говорит он и встает. Его место занимает пустота.

* * *

Баки с полными руками продуктовых пакетов возится с замком на двери своей бруклинской квартиры и, открыв его, толкает дверь бедром, не поднимая глаз. В подземке была жуткая давка и духота, дорога заняла больше времени, чем обычно, и Баки теперь хочет просто положить сумки, задрать ноги кверху и закрыть глаза.

– Эй! – От неожиданности Баки чуть не роняет покупки на пол. – Ты сегодня рано.

Стив сидит за столом возле холодильника, поджав под себя ноги, и что-то рисует в блокноте старым кривым кусочком угля. У Стива коротко подстрижены ногти, плечи сгорблены, голова склонена над блокнотом, светлые пряди падают на глаза.

– Я не знал, что ты здесь. – Баки по-прежнему держит сумки в руках. – Не хочешь мне помочь?

– М-м, – Стив не встает из-за стола и продолжает смотреть на рисунок, затачивая уголек.

Баки фыркает одновременно восхищенно и раздраженно, ставит сумки на стол и начинает их разбирать.

– Даже не обнимешь меня? – спрашивает Баки. Стив делает еще пару штрихов углем, смотрит на то, что получилось, и встает. Настолько синими его глаза бывают, только когда он смотрит на Баки, синими, как сумерки сразу после заката. Стив подходит к Баки, шагает в его раскрытые объятья и поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, а Баки наклоняется и обхватывает его за плечи, притягивая еще ближе.

_Я думал, ты был выше._

Стив смыкает руки на шее у Баки, перебирает короткие волосы у него на затылке. Баки чувствует каждый его вздох – медленный и спокойный. Стив слабо пахнет мылом и одеколоном, но они не перебивают его собственный аромат, такой родной и сладкий. Баки закрывает глаза и прижимает ладони к плечам Стива, обнимая еще крепче.

– Все в порядке? – Вопроса хватает, чтобы Баки вернулся с небес на землю. – Ты какой-то грустный сегодня.

– Все нормально, – отвечает Баки ему в волосы и прижимает еще тесней. – Нормально.

– М-м, – мычит Стив ему в шею, а потом вдруг с силой нажимает Баки на плечи и пригибает его ниже, запрокидывает голову, и его губы…

Скрип вентилятора под потолком, далекие крики птиц. Вытертая обложка старого красного журнала. Баки натягивает на плечи одеяло из снега, переворачивается на бок и падает с края света.

Он успевает отдернуться, прежде чем его губы коснутся губ Стива. Он тяжело дышит. Стив – лес без ветра, океан без бури. Его руки все еще обвивают шею Баки.

Только ничего такого никогда не было.

Баки грубо отталкивает Стива правой рукой и тут замечает, что левой у него нет. Продукты исчезли со стола. Короткие волосы, которые перебирал Стив, снова стали длинными, Баки чувствует, как они касаются подбородка. Но Стив такой же, каким Баки помнит его лучше всего – еще до войны и до сыворотки, маленький подвижный парнишка с вечно лезущими в глаза волосами и уже тогда дерзким, несмотря на костлявость, разворотом плеч.

Баки дрожит. Стив берет его руку и кончиками пальцев выводит круги на его ладони, будто чертит код. Его глаза закрыты, нижняя губа прикушена – вопрос и приглашение.

Этого никогда не было. Но сейчас это происходит. Баки оглушен грузом времени и всего, что было потеряно, вновь найдено и спасено, всего, чего не было и быть не могло. Стив собирается его поцеловать, одна его рука лежит у Баки на затылке, второй он вцепился в его куртку, а Баки собирается ответить на поцелуй, и тогда он будет потерян – он останется здесь навсегда, выбрав эту реальность: то ли кошмар, то ли мечту, то все все сразу. По этому мальчишке Баки скучает даже больше, чем по себе прежнему. Он собирает себя по кусочкам, узнает заново. Но Стив по-прежнему бесконечно далеко, будто они оба все еще во льдах. Они скачут сквозь время, как камни, пущенные по неподвижной глади воды, которым никогда не суждено добраться до берега.

– Ты знаешь меня, – говорит Стив, и это удар ниже пояса. – Ты меня хочешь. Вот так. – И снова зубы скользят по нижней губе. Он подходит ближе, и Баки не способен оттолкнуть его во второй раз.

– Не так, – шепчет Баки.

– Лжец, – говорит Стив, прикусывая кожу у него на шее, и вдруг меняется. Теперь он такой, каким Баки помнит его в Австрии, на базе Шмидта, когда Стив вытащил его из огня. Он пахнет порохом, дымом и смертью.

– Я подыграю, – говорит он. – Так? – и прижимается языком к вене на шее Баки. Стив никогда не был настолько жестоким, даже нечаянно. Он снова меняется: теперь он Капитан Америка из 21 века, высокий, героический и несгибаемый. Он медленно скользит пальцами по поясу Баки, обнимая его за талию. – Или так?

– Нет. – Выдох. Баки кладет руку Стиву на грудь и ничего не чувствует: ни вдоха, ни сердцебиения. Только открытая рана. Он слышит крик и скрежет поезда в австрийских Альпах, грузовой вагон с грохотом несется по рельсам, выкидывая Баки из той жизни.

– Ты любил меня, – говорит Стив. – Любил так, что готов был умереть. – Баки не может его оттолкнуть. – Я только об этом тебя прошу.

Он больше не Стив, теперь он Зимний Солдат – неузнаваемая, невыносимая часть самого Баки. Его руки смыкаются у Баки на шее и душат его.

– Еще раз, – говорит Зимний Солдат.

* * *

– Твой рюкзак у меня, – говорит Стив наутро. Баки вспоминает, что оставил рюкзак Стиву перед тем, как отправиться в крио. Его раздражает то,что он про это забыл, и что Стив напомнил. Стив протягивает ему рюкзак через стол, и Баки не спрашивает, заглядывал ли он внутрь, видел ли блокнот. Конечно, заглядывал.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки и чувствует себя неловким уставшим стариком. Надо было остаться у Сэма подольше.

Стив смотрит на него:

– Можно задать глупый вопрос?

Были времена, когда они ночи напролет задавали друг другу глупые вопросы.

– Ага.

– С тобой все в порядке?

У Баки из горла рвется смех, и он кажется улыбается, не успевая с собой справиться, но Стив это видит.

– Да, – говорит он и сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться снова. – Все нормально, Стив.

У Стива темные глаза и он слишком сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Ты… тогда расскажешь, почему ты не в криостазе?

Баки опускает взгляд на свои руки. Это странная история, прямо как те, что они когда-то рассказывали друг другу в темноте. К тому же, он и сам пока не знает всего.

– Хорошо, – говорит Баки и рассказывает все, что знает сам. А когда он заканчивает, Стив говорит:

– И ты проснулся? Просто взял и проснулся?

– Ага, – отвечает Баки, – просто взял и проснулся.

– Хм, – говорит Стив. Его руки лежат на столе, и Баки думает: вот бы поцеловать их – костяшки, ладони. Но он до сих пор не знает, что помнит Стив.

– Скажи мне кое-то, – наконец говорит Баки.

– Что угодно.

_Ты хоть знаешь, как долго он тебя искал?_

– Что с тобой было? Ну, после того… без меня. Я пытался выяснить, а ты никогда не рассказывал.

– Не представлялось возможности.

Баки думает про Стивов щит, от которого отскакивают пули. Но он намерен пробиться.

– Теперь возможность есть.

Стив смотрит на стол и снова вгрызается в свою нижнюю губу. Он никогда не был болтуном.

– Да, – говорит он. – Думаю, ты прав.

* * *

Баки лежит в зарослях ежевики. Колючие плети обвивают его запястья и щиколотки. Если он будет долго так лежать, от него останутся только эти плети. Тонкий месяц висит низко над горизонтом. Так близко, что можно до него дотронуться, можно его проглотить. Если в небе и есть звезды, Баки их не видит. Черное плоское небо прижимает его к земле. В двух шагах от него стоит зеркало: семь футов высотой, простая стеклянная панель, подвешенная над колючим полем. Баки знает, что должен встать и посмотреть в зеркало, но он хочет лежать, прижатый к земле, и чтобы небо вдавливало его все глубже и глубже.

Когда он встает, в траве разбегаются полевые мыши, в ветвях темных деревьев чирикают воробьи. Зеркало блестит в свете луны. Баки смотрит на гладкую поверхность и видит себя: из глубины зеркала на него смотрит Зимний Солдат. Черные глаза, черный рот. Сажа и моторное масло. Он наклоняет голову, отражение делает то же самое, а потом улыбается ему.

Ласковый голос мамы, ее руки, поцелуй в лоб. Смех сестер. Останься, останься, останься.

Останься, говорит Зимний Солдат: приказ, возвращение домой, похоронный звон, и мама ведет кончиком ножа между ребер Баки.

Сквозь все реальности – или внутри них, снаружи или вокруг – Баки чувствует, как Зимний Солдат сжимает его горло и вонзает нож в грудь. И здесь, где есть только поле под луной и всего одно слово, его глаза, линия рта и его решимость более смертоносны, чем любое оружие.

– Если останешься, – говорит Зимний Солдат из зеркала, – у тебя будут они все. Твоя семья, твое прошлое, ты сам и твой Стив. Все будет как настоящее. И даже лучше. И уж точно лучше, чем если ты уйдешь отсюда.

Страшная боль разрывает грудь – там нож и хлещет кровь. Баки вдыхает воздух, проталкивая кислород в легкие в одной реальности, с губ срывается розовая пена – в другой.

_Готов…_

Теплые губы Стива прижимаются к губам Баки. Медленно, нежно, сладко. В соседней комнате смеются сестры, живые.

– Большего ты не заслуживаешь, – говорит Солдат. – Разве не этого ты хотел, когда просил поместить тебя в крио, чтобы дождаться, пока они придумают, как тебя починить? Ты же знаешь, что этого никогда не будет. Нас нельзя починить после того, что с нами сделали. Мы такие, какие есть. Давай же. – Он тянет руку, правую руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев поверхности зеркала, оставляя на ней отпечатки. – Сдавайся, Баки. – Его имя – как скольжение ножа в груди. – Ты ведь ждал, чтобы кто-нибудь тебе это сказал, разве нет?

Может, и ждал. Стоит оно того? Погони, сражения, блокнот со старыми газетными вырезками, фотографиями и короткими рукописными заметками. У мамы были вот такие глаза. А от отца пахло мылом и самокрутками. В школе учителя звали меня Джимом, и меня это страшно бесило. Хоть что-нибудь из этого важно? Оставить все это в прошлом, там, откуда я?

Он выжил. И что? Сомнительное достижение. Скорее случайность: вселенная посмеялась над ним, сначала отобрав у него все, а потом вернув маленькую часть обратно. Главное, чтобы страх потерять это оставшееся причинял боль за пределами человеческого понимания, за пределами любых слов.

Стив на мосту. Стив зовет его по имени, а Баки даже звуков не узнает. Сдавайся, Баки. Останься. У тебя будет луна и земля, колючие плети и смех сестер, дергающих друг друга за косички, и Стив, крепко сжимающий твою руку в своих ладонях.

_… подчиняться?_

* * *

Вот что Стив ему рассказывает.

Когда он разбился во льдах, был только свет, ослепительный свет. Он лежал без движения и замерзал в ледяной воде, чувствуя, как каждая клетка его тела замирает. А потом осталась только темнота.

Когда он проснулся, ему было девяносто пять. Или двадцать семь. Или ни то, ни другое. Когда он проснулся, осталась только Пегги, да и та узнавала его через раз. Он и сам не узнавал себя. Но он по-прежнему мог сражаться, и только в этом он был уверен. Он все еще был Капитаном Америкой, даже если и умер однажды.

– А тебя… – Стив на секунду замолкает. – Тебя не было. – Он обхватывает себя руками. Он проснулся, думая, что на дворе 1944 год и что вот сейчас он встанет с кровати, а Баки будет где-то рядом. Так он сказал.

Когда он работал на Щ.И.Т., ему казалось, что он знает что делает. Понять происходящее помогали Наташа и Фьюри. Только это недолго продлилось. Больше он ни в чем не был уверен. Он вообще помогал людям? Нью-Йорк, Вашингтон, Заковия. Еще полдюжины городов, и везде ощущение, что он плывет против течения. Течения времени, течения перемен. Плывет в потоке катастроф, горя и разочарования. И он часть этого потока.

После знакомства с Сэмом стало легче. А когда Стив узнал о том, что случилось с Баки, снова стало плохо. Стив рассказывает, как выслеживал оставшиеся ячейки Гидры и что невозможно было отловить всех. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, он без приглашения вваливался к Сэму, чтобы спрятаться от всех. Рассказывает про одиночество, когда он в толпе людей чувствовал, что остался один на всей земле. Стив рассказывает, как он ждал. И как искал, все время искал.

– Я искал везде, – говорит Стив. Он так искренне, так отчаянно хочет, чтобы Баки понял. А Баки не знает, как сказать Стиву, что он давно понял, еще тогда, на хеликерриере, когда Стив бросил вниз свой щит и не стал сопротивляться, открыв шею для последнего удара и слепо веря в то, что Баки его не сделает. Вода поднимается вокруг них, Баки плывет сквозь темноту. – Клянусь, я везде тебя искал.

Знаю, что искал, думает Баки. Именно потому я и прятался. Он говорит это вслух.

Стив будто через силу поднимает на него взгляд. Медленное движение глаз и рук.

– Да, – говорит он и его губы дергаются в намеке на улыбку. – Я так и понял. Только не мог перестать искать.

Вот мы и дошли до сути. Почему? Баки должен спросить. Но не спрашивает.

– Пойдем наружу, – вместо этого говорит он. Стив, спустя бесконечное мгновение, встает и идет за ним.

* * *

Баки подносит руку к зеркалу и касается пальцами пальцев Солдата. Тот улыбается.

– Видишь?

Его горло рвется под пальцами Зимнего Солдата. Его мама напевает колыбельную. Не так.

Баки думает про маму – свою настоящую маму, чью могилу он до сих пор не навестил, про сестер, которые лежат рядом с мамой. Он вспоминает Стива в тот момент, когда Баки в последний раз помещали в криокамеру. Печаль, которую он не хотел показывать, но которую Баки легко распознал на его лице. Его руки, линия скул, отчаяние в глазах. Баки думает обо всем, что ему еще предстоит выучить и сделать. О том, чего он навсегда лишится, если останется здесь.

Не так.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на него. Баки прижимает ладони к гладкой поверхности.

– Да, – говорит он. – Я вижу. – И бьет по зеркалу живой рукой.

Стекло разбивается брызгами звездного света, они устремляются вверх, все выше и выше, летят вокруг лица Баки, его руки, мимо него и выстреливают в небо и луну, в темноту. На короткое мгновение он оказывается среди них, звезды извергают потоки света и прогоняют тьму, а затем проносятся мимо. Нож выскальзывает из груди Баки, хватка на шее размыкается, он судорожно вдыхает. Поцелуй тает на губах. И пока сияющие звезды занимают свое место на небосклоне, Баки отчаянно думает: не оставаться, а быть.

В этот момент находящийся в глубоком криогенном сне Баки Барнс начинает просыпаться.

* * *

Они идут по лесу. Середина лета, жарко, деревья перешептываются, открывая друг другу свои секреты. Стив и Баки молча шагают рядом и все кажется правильным: все точно так же, как в детстве, когда перед двумя мальчишками из Бруклина лежал целый мир. Они не разговаривают, просто наслаждаются лесом и тишиной. Пением птиц. Баки вспоминает поле и темноту, воробьев на ветках. Осколки стекла и света. Он все еще стоит посреди поля – но он здесь, Стив рядом, настолько близко, что иногда они соприкасаются плечами, и тогда Стив отодвигается и принимается слишком тщательно рассматривать деревья вокруг.

Баки вспоминает все, что видел в криостазе. Выбор, который он сделал. Поначалу он не был уверен, потому что когда просыпаешься после глубокого сна, помнишь только, что тебе что-то снилось, но что именно – не понятно. А потом медленно-медленно, если тебе повезет – или наоборот не повезет – сон понемногу вспоминается. Иногда дневной свет меняет его, иногда нет. Сон возвращается к Баки со всей полнотой правды. Поле, зеркало и что-то у него в груди, большее, чем любовь, вера и стыд.

Он вспоминает маму, которая гладит его по волосам. Маленький потрепанный блокнот в рюкзаке, который он хранил в своей будапештской квартире. Фотографию Стива между страниц. Сотню, нет, тысячу лет назад: он просыпается в окопе, и Стив рядом. Баки надеется и молится, чтобы им выбраться оттуда живыми. Не так, думает он.

А потом он думает про Стива, про его совершенно несчастный взгляд перед тем, как они вошли в сибирское убежище. Как он коснулся руки Баки.

Вот так, думает Баки, а потом уже не знает, как чувствовать. Он – компас, выброшенный в космос, потерявший земное магнитное поле, у него больше нет ни цели, ни смысла, его стрелка обращается к тому светилу, которое ближе. Оставить его так – и противоборствующие силы разорвут его в клочья.

С него достаточно воспоминаний. Они не помогают двигаться дальше, не отвечают на вопросы. Ему нужно прорыть толщу земли и выбраться на свет.

Баки смотрит на Стива и думает – возвращайся домой, но сам не знает, кого имеет ввиду. Во льдах Сибири Стив стоял на том самом месте, где Гидра годами держала Баки. Было невыносимо стоять рядом с ним. Сейчас тоже невыносимо, но совсем по другой причине.

Покрытый кровью и позором, Баки лежит на бетонном полу, Старк пытается убить Стива, а Баки не может его остановить, едва способный думать. Все смешалось – время, стыд, память, любовь, молчание. А потом Стив поднимает его на ноги. Стив бросает щит. Стив идет и что-то бормочет Баки, но Баки даже не уверен, что Стив осознает то, что говорит: я держу тебя, давай же, останься со мной, любимый, останься. И Баки остается.

Стива всегда было нелегко понять. Он и до войны частенько бывал унылым и раздражительным, но при этом всегда оставался мягким и очень искренним. Тяжело видеть его таким – запертым здесь, сидящим на одном месте. Он предназначен для великих свершений, и Баки всегда боялся удерживать его.

Он знает, как ударить Стива, как сделать ему больно, как почти убить. Он никогда не хотел этого знать, но знает. Вместо этого он хотел бы знать совсем другое. Какой Стив по утрам, когда встает с постели? Он раньше не был жаворонком, а теперь встает на пробежку, когда Баки еще в кровати. Его смех звучит так же, как Баки его помнит? Баки очень давно не слышал, как Стив смеется. Он хочет выучить Стива заново, полностью и во всех мелочах, теперь, когда между ними больше нет преград из времени, памяти и боли. Как это будет теперь – притянуть Стива к себе, уткнуться носом ему в шею, а он будет обнимать в ответ так крепко, что между ними не останется ни миллиметра.

У меня есть время, говорит себе Баки. У него есть время, чтобы все это узнать, он наконец свободен от Гидры, от ЦРУ и от криостаза. У них есть время, есть. Только Баки хочет все и сразу, хочет лихорадочно и отчаянно, а больше ему не нужно ничего. Только вот он не знает, как все сделать правильно. И это его пугает.

Баки не может больше терпеть, приближается к Стиву и берет его за руку. Стив почти останавливается, почти поворачиваясь к нему, но потом просто крепко сжимает руку Баки и они идут дальше.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем Стив говорит:

– Уже темнеет, нужно возвращаться, – и еще крепче сжимает руку Баки.

* * *

Ты любил его, говорил призрак. Любил так, что готов был умереть.

Что же тебе осталось теперь?

* * *

Вечером Стив выходит на крыльцо домика, Баки идет за ним. В темноте орут лягушки и сверчки, в ветвях деревьев мигают светлячки. Стив садится на садовые качели и смотрит на лес. Баки не знает, сесть рядом или остаться стоять. Он смотрит на Стива и не чувствует себя ни преследуемым, ни одиноким, ни даже пустым. Он полон и, наверное, даже счастлив.

Стив смотрит на него.

– Давай, – он приглашающе машет рукой, – садись.

Баки осторожно садится, боясь сломать качели. Кажется, Стиву нравится просто сидеть рядом в тишине, но Баки не дает покоя что-то еще – вопрос, неопределенность. Ему нужно что-то, за что держаться, что-то, к чему приколоть свои воспоминания, ось колеса, вокруг которого будет плавно крутиться все остальное, наконец обретая смысл.

– Стив, – говорит Баки, – можно спросить?

– Все что угодно, – отвечает Стив, глядя ему в глаза.

Все? Это слишком много. Баки решает начать с малого.

– Помнишь ту ночь ранней зимой сорок четвертого, под Киевом?

Стив изо всех сил пытается скрыть свою реакцию на вопрос, но Баки видит, как напряглась его спина, слышит ошеломленный вздох, смотрит на то, как Стив пытается взять себя в руки, прежде чем ответить. Наверно, это нечестный вопрос, вопрос с подвохом. Но Баки должен знать, что помнит Стив и как он это помнит.

– Шел снег, – говорит Стив, но это вовсе не ответ.

– Там все время шел снег.

Стив краснеет и нервно улыбается. Он не смотрит на Баки. Баки хочется дотронуться пальцами до его подбородка и повернуть лицом к себе, но еще рано, думает он. Не сейчас. Останься. Будь.

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Было холодно. – Он замолкает, и Баки дает ему столько времени, сколько нужно. Так или иначе, он все равно ответит. Было холодно, Стив прав. У него была своя маленькая палатка, он ведь был командиром. Баки выскользнул из своей палатки, но не в поисках тепла, он хотел общения. Хотел близости. Хотел…

– Я не мог уснуть, – говорит Стив. – Ветер выл. Но я все равно слышал, как Гейб возится со своим радио. – Грустная улыбка. Они провели под Киевом всего несколько ночей, прежде чем двинуться дальше на запад. Война шла совсем не там, но Ревущие Коммандос далеко не всегда находились в эпицентре боевых действий, у них была задача преследовать Гидру, уничтожить Шмидта. Но иногда приходилось идти дорогами войны. – Мы шли весь день. Машины увязли в снегу и пришлось их оставить. На границе нас ждали новые, но мне казалось, что это бесконечно далеко. Я думал, отряд не выдержит и люди начнут дезертировать.

Ни один из Коммандос не думал о дезертирстве – Баки знал это наверняка.

– Я никак не мог перестать думать об этом, – продолжил Стив. – Со мной это часто случается. Это сводило меня с ума, было слишком много всякого, о чем я не хотел думать. А потом ты…

У Баки бешено колотится сердце и он думает, слышно ли это? Стив покраснел до корней волос, глаза блестят, и он смотрит прямо на Баки. Лес вокруг них вздыхает и становится ближе.

– Ты расстегнул мою палатку и вошел. Я точно знал, что это ты. Я узнал бы тебя где угодно, – Стив почти улыбается, но тут же обрывает себя и выглядит испуганным. Пожалуй, таким испуганным Баки его еще не видел. Все же это был нечестный вопрос. – Ты остановился возле моего спальника, – говорит Стив. – Ты…

Баки расстегнул и эту молнию и – в полной уверенности, что завтрашний день они могут и не пережить, а он не сможет покинуть этот свет, не сделав одного – влез к Стиву под одеяло, в тепло и темноту. Они лежали лицом к лицу, Баки слушал дыхание Стива, а весь мир вокруг остановился и застыл, осталось только нечеткое очертание лица Стива и блеск его глаз, смотрящих на Баки.

– Я поцеловал тебя, – говорит Стив. Это звучит так, будто Стив сам не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу, будто он смущен и сейчас начнет просить прощения. 

– Ага, – сказал Баки, не давая Стиву продолжить. Сам он помнит все урывками. Внезапное тепло губ, отчаянное переплетение рук, как выгибается спина Стива, когда он прижимается к Баки еще тесней, еще ближе. Остались только они, а над ними раскинулась целая вселенная, и война вокруг, и что-то несказанное между их губами.

– Ты тоже помнишь? – спрашивает Стив. Он почти наклоняет голову, но потом останавливает себя, и это такой знакомый с детства жест, что Баки становится больно в груди. Он не может ничего сказать, поэтому просто кивает.

Стив помнит. Баки помнит. Теперь осталось только срастить сломанную кость.

– Я не знал, – говорит Стив. У него снова извиняющийся голос. – Не знал.

– Я тоже, – отвечает Баки.

У Стива на лице такое печальное и такое прекрасное выражение, что Баки хочется дотронуться до уголков его губ.

– Тогда, может, ты? – говорит Стив грустно, но при этом спокойно. – В этот раз.

С этим Баки справится.

– Если он будет, этот раз, – добавляет Стив. – Я хочу, чтобы был, но ты должен делать только то, чего хочешь сам.

Это звучит так беспомощно, что Баки больше не выдерживает. Он придвигается к Стиву и осторожно кладет руки ему на плечи. Чувствует мышцы и сухожилия, и думает – я знаю тебя. Стив задерживает дыхание и смотрит на губы Баки. Это едва заметное движение будто зажигает Баки изнутри, он улыбается, закрывает глаза и целует Стива.

Поцелуй такой медленный и сладкий, такой долгожданный и такой заслуженный. Стив судорожно выдыхает и нежно берет лицо Баки в ладони, большим пальцем гладит скулу, целует лихорадочно и отчаянно. Баки тянется к нему все ближе, обнимает все крепче, так, чтобы между ними остался только свет. Этого так много и так мало.

Когда Баки наконец разрывает поцелуй, Стив роняет руки ему на плечи, цепляясь за футболку, утыкается лбом Баки в ключицы и выдыхает. Они долго сидят вот так. Баки счастлив оттого, что можно обнимать Стива, можно закрыть глаза, упереться подбородком ему в макушку и чувствовать под пальцами биение его сердца.

Стив вздрагивает. Баки, напротив, чувствует себя на удивление спокойно.

– Баки… – начинает Стив, и Баки стискивает его крепче.

– Я здесь, – говорит он. Стив дрожит. Баки вспоминает то, что говорил ему призрак, уговаривая остаться навсегда вместе с иллюзорным Стивом, – что у Баки в реальном мире никогда не будет ничего лучшего.

Наконец Стив отстраняется и смотрит на Баки, его лицо сияет в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, висящего над дверью.

– Привет, – говорит Баки.

– Привет, – улыбается Стив в ответ.

Они еще долго сидят на качелях, и Баки не может решить, считать это время потерянным или наоборот – обретенным. В любом случае, жизнь, которую они собирались прожить, теперь будет совсем другой. Баки раньше даже не надеялся когда-нибудь обрести счастье, а теперь кажется, что это почти возможно. Это конечно не точно, но что в этой жизни можно сказать наверняка?

– Пока я был в крио, – говорит Баки,– я видел сны.

Стив удивленно смотрит на него:

– Не думал, что такое возможно.

– Оно и не возможно, – говорит Баки и думает: но я выбрал проснуться. Я проснулся ради тебя. Ради себя.

– Баки? – Стив так смотрит, будто в любую секунду начнет извиняться за что-нибудь, а Баки не собирается это слушать. Ведь именно Стив всегда давал Баки сделать свой собственный выбор.

– Пойдем со мной, Стив.

– Что?

– Тебе скучно здесь. Давай рванем куда-нибудь.

– Нат сказала…

– Ни один из вас не мог найти меня два года, – перебивает его Баки. К черту все, что сказала Нат. Стив дергает головой, как от удара, но Баки не собирался делать ему больно. – Я умею прятаться, Стив. И я могу… тебя я тоже спрячу.

Стив молчит. Баки чувствует себя одновременно всемогущим и ничтожным, будто теперь его сердце – это ось, вокруг которой вращается земля.

– Ты не хочешь вернуться обратно в криокамеру? – наконец спрашивает Стив.

– Я вообще никуда не хочу возвращаться, – с чувством говорит Баки. Слишком долго его жизнь принадлежала кому-то другому. Хватит.

– Но… – Стив сбивается. – Куда мы отправимся?

– Куда угодно.

Стив смотрит на него, такой красивый в тусклом свете фонаря. Баки хочет снова его поцеловать. Еще минутку, говорит он себе. Еще чуть-чуть. Внутри него зеркало все еще разлетается миллиардами осколков. Я люблю тебя, думает Баки. Люблю так, что готов жить.

Он хочет это сказать. Но пока не может.

Стив неуверенно улыбается.

– Знаешь, – говорит он, голос звучит счастливо и грустно, – я всегда, ну, сейчас конечно уже не так… но раньше, до войны, я хотел поехать в Европу.

Время, потерянное и обретенное. Стив искренне улыбается, его руки, теплые и уверенные, скользят по талии Баки. Счастье в глазах Стива, в его голосе, в его руках – невыносимо и неизбежно. Но в этом плену Баки готов остаться навсегда.

Сейчас, говорит Баки сам себе, скажи ему сейчас.

– Я знаю.


End file.
